


Worse Than Nicotine

by nartes



Series: Blue Lights - Club AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Club AU, First Time, Human AU, M/M, Oral, Porn With Plot, Some overstimulation, fuck if i know, well like some plot because otherwise it doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nartes/pseuds/nartes
Summary: Gavin tags along to an exclusive club that has a weird clientele. He manages to come across someone who piques his interest and. Well. You've read the tags.





	Worse Than Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first nsfw and tbh I don't know how to feel about it. It was inspired by listening to Panic!'s song on repeat for over three hours straight. This is part of a weird au I created just to make this work idk you can find me on twitter @/gavinfckr

Gavin took a drag from his cigarette. His evening smoke was turning out to be the only highlight of his day, his current routine providing nothing eventful. Every day bled into the next, a cycle of waking up, going to the station and only receiving office work, going back home, smoking, then sleeping. Fuck, he couldn’t even get it up anymore - his life was that boring. He took another drag. The flame was already reaching the filter when his phone lit up with a notification.  

 

Chris M @ DPD Bitch Squad:   

hey 

Tina C @ DPD Bitch Squad:  

what’s up  

Chris M @ DPD Bitch Squad:  

earlier I helped a guy with this case and it turns out he owns the club nearby and he said he can get us in 

Tina C @ DPD Bitch Squad: 

oh sick 

Tina C @ DPD Bitch Squad: 

let’s go 

Chris M @ DPD Bitch Squad: 

Yesssss alright @Gav you coming? 

 

His fingers hovered over the keyboard, his lazy ass wanting to stay home but his desire to actually get out and do something was screaming at him. He stubbed out his cigarette. 

 

Gavin R: yeah I’m in 

 

An hour later, both Chris and Tina showed up outside his apartment, yelling at him to get in the car. He quickly checked himself in the mirror in his hallway, adjusting his hair and adding an extra spray of deodorant. You can never be too safe. Grabbing his jacket, he slipped on his shoes and ran down the stairs after locking the door to his apartment.  

 

He met his friends in the back of the car and joined in on their excited conversations. It took a while for them to reach the club, the location being slightly secretive and being practically in the middle of nowhere on the edge of Detroit. But once they reached it? Oh boy. It was a huge geometric shape – probably fitting about three storeys inside. He wasn’t sure if there were any windows as it was all black but some shapes were reflective while others were matte. There was already a long queue outside the entrance underneath the neon ‘Blue Blood’ sign, the bouncer being extremely selective. “Yo, you sure they’ll let us in?” Tina asked, stretching her belt to lean forward for a better look.  

“Yeah, of course, the dude said all I have to do is say his name to the guard and we’ll get instant access, you’ll see,” Chris responded as he pulled into one of the free parking spots. 

 

Gavin felt really out of place in his jeans and slight v-neck shirt, his maroon leather jacket feeling like some kind of shield. Despite the cold weather, some people were clad in fishnet vests, the occasional nipple piercing clearly on show. Actually, looking along the line, most of them dressed like damn freaks. He shuddered, trying to keep his pace with his friends. Chris had already spoken to the bouncer and was waving to the others other to enter the club. 

  

Holy shit. He didn’t expect a room to be so dark yet so light. A mass of bodies were thriving on the dance floor, the constant strobe lights helping them bounce to the beat. Repeatedly getting pushed and shoved by the other club goers, he soon lost sight of his friends. Great. Inside the crowd he wasn’t going to have any luck so he made his way to the only lit up part he could see other than the DJ booth – the bar. He needed a fucking drink and their mimosa was advertised behind the bartender so he decided to order one. The drink was a swirl blue and red which made no sense to Gavin but he downed it anyway, needing something in his system. 

 

He spotted someone by the speakers, his hands resting on the cone and his foot slightly tapping along. Gavin stopped, his glass only just leaving his mouth. The guy looked really buff and intimidating. The bright blue eyes were the first thing to get his attention, contrasting the dark atmosphere. It was kind of cute, the way his eyebrows remained slightly furrowed; it made him look like he was trying his hardest to concentrate on something. Feeling scared, yet also a little curious, Gavin left his drink behind and made his way up to the small round table nearby. “Hey,” he managed after plucking up some courage, “you, uh, like feeling the beat?”  _God that was really weird why the fuck did he-_  

“I find that the vibrations produced is soothing and I enjoy the texture of the material used. Do you want to give it a try?” 

He wanted to say no, that he’s good thanks, but the extended arm looked so inviting. Placing his hand on top of the pale one, he allowed the stranger to gently guide his hand before pressing it on the speaker. Instead of feeling the pulse of the music, he could only focus on the hand covering his. Gavin looked up at the guy, and damn was he tall. Save for the brown tuft of hair hanging over his forehead, it was neatly combed back. He wore a black baroque shirt with simple floral designs in blue and white, the top two buttons opened to reveal some of his hairless pecs. The shirt was tucked neatly into a pair of smart black jeans, a little silver chain connecting one belt loop to another.  

“So, what’s your name?” The guy asked after a while, his hand slowly moving off Gavin’s to feel the speaker directly.  

“Oh, uh, Gavin. You?” 

“I’m Richard.” He offered a polite smile. 

“Sooooo, what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” 

Rich looked out into the crowd. “I was supposed to be keeping an eye out for my older brother but he seems to have gone off with someone somewhere.” 

“Why would you be looking out for your older bro? Surely he should be looking out for you.” 

“I can handle myself. Besides, although he’s physically older, he acts and looks the youngest in every possible way.” He gently shook his head and sighed, before perking up, a playful smile on his face. “Hey, you wanna come with me upstairs? I know the manager so I have access to some of the rooms.” He winked.  

“Oh, I think you, uh, have the wrong idea,” Gavin stammered, blush rising to his cheeks.  

Rich smirked. “You come into a club wearing the straightest clothes possible yet you stand like that. Sure. Just come with me.” 

Gavin looked down at his bent knee angling towards Richard and his hands resting on his hip – fuck it was a gay stance – before Richard took hold of his hand and led him down a hallway and up some stairs. Wanting to get away, he tugged his hand but the grip only tightened. Well,  _now_  he certainly was a little turned on.  

 

After quickly exchanging a nod with a blonde-haired girl in a blue dress, Richard opened a door that wasn’t as well marked as the others. Gavin took in the sight. The room was painted black like the rest of the club’s interior but the sheets on the single bed were white with red pillows and a matching red bin and bedside table weren’t far off.  

“Haha wow,” he nervously chucked, “would have thought the room would be a little bigger.” He turned to address the stranger but the face he only met a few moments ago was closer than he expected, eyes looking at his lips. Being pushed up against a wall, Gavin was highly aware of the pressure of the hands against his chest and the incoming hungry lips. He felt something rise up in his chest – panic? Excitement? Fear? Under attack from the most passionate kisses he had ever experienced, Gavin tried his hardest to give back.  

No homo, but this was really fucking good. 

He starting tilting his head, a silent plea and invitation for Rich to move his kisses down to his throat, the sensation making him shudder. After several hickeys decorated Gavin’s neck, Richard leaned back, chest rising up and down. “Suck my dick.” 

 

Gavin almost choked on his own spit. Richard was already undoing his own belt and Gavin couldn’t help but drop down to his knees, the raw energy radiating from this man was enough to turn him completely submissive.  

 

“Wow, you really are a little slut.” 

 

Gavin's dick twitched in his pants. If Chris or Tina had joked about him giving a blowjob whilst being humiliated before he would have punched them but here he was, ready to take on someone he barely knows’ cock. 

 

He wasn’t ready.  

 

Gavin’s mouth dropped open. “H-How big are you?” 

He looked down. “Oh, nine inches. That’s why some people call me Nines.”  

Gavin let out a whistle. His tongue ran over his teeth and lips before he stuck it out, leaning closer to the dick. This was so weird; he wasn’t gay; he was just trying to have some fun. He licked the head and instantly felt like he was going to throw up. It didn’t taste too bad – he was expecting sweat and old piss or something – instead, it was plain, like he was licking normal clean skin? Fuck, he didn’t know. But the fact that he was about to suck another dude off was sickening, his internalised phobia working overtime. 

 “I know that this is probably your first time but if you could hurry up that would be great,” Richard urged, briefly glancing at the door. His hips had slightly jerked forwards when Gavin had touched the tip with his tongue and now his hands were gripping Reed’s shoulders and pulling him slightly closer.  

Gingerly wrapping his fingers around the cock, he aimed it towards his open mouth and took the tip in. Gradually he started taking more in, bobbing his head up and down. He gagged and choked several times, his eyes starting to water. He knew he was supposed to keep his lips around his teeth to make it more ‘pleasurable’ but it certainly wasn’t pleasuring him. He went down to touch his erection but was quickly kicked in the leg. Richard looked displeased.  

“No. You’re not allowed to touch yourself until I tell you to, okay?”  

 

After a while, his jaw was starting to ache with the tightening and loosening of his lips and hollowing of his cheeks and he realised he couldn’t take all of the dick in his mouth without suffocating. He brought both hands from their position on Richard’s hips and covered what he couldn’t with his mouth. It was odd, holding a dick that wasn’t his own. It was thicker and warmer, it was also stiffer and tended to throb more. He stopped trying to take it all in and decided to focus on the tip, his tongue tracing the slit and lapping up the precum. Finally, he was doing something right. Richard slapped his hand over his mouth, muffling his whimpers and gasps. His hips were starting to thrust into Gavin’s mouth and his hands instinctively reached for Gavin’s hair. His fingers knotted in between the greasy strands and he pulled his head closer at the same time as thrusting his hips. Now Gavin really started to gag.  

He could hear the pants from above increasing in rate and volume and before he knew it, soft ‘oh fuck’s started tumbling out of his mouth as Richard pulled out and came all over Gavin’s face.  

He had closed his eyes upon the first impact, and after wiping away the jizz with his hand he opened them, only to be greeted by a still erect dick.  

“Now I’ll treat you.” 

Richard guided Gavin to the small bed in the centre of the room, opening up a bottle of blue lube that he retrieved from the bedside table. Meanwhile, Gavin stripped and tried his best to position himself, copying the way he saw the porn stars stick their bums in the air. Richard returned to Gavin’s side a chuckled at the display. Placing his blue fingers near Gavin’s hole, he started circling the rim before gently inserting his index finger. He loosened and prepped the hole until his two fingers were easily pushing in and spreading out as wide as they could against the walls.  _Fuck. This was way better than when he tried to do it himself._ The fingers briefly brushed over a certain spot and he  _tensed._ Richard stopped and took his fingers out.  

“Have you been tested?”  

If Gavin was a computer, his mind would currently be a blue screen. He was in the process of getting ready to take the biggest fucking dick he’s seen and he’s being asked if he’s been tested? For what? Maths? Oh. Wait. 

“N-no, I haven’t really been with anyone for a while so-” 

“Shame,” Richard got back up and walked to the table again, pulling out a condom packet. He ripped it open with his teeth before smoothly rolling it over his cock.  _Damn, this guy didn’t mess around._ While admiring the tall stranger, Gavin had turned onto his back, arms propping him up and legs spread open. His ass occasionally clenched, desperately wanting to be filled. Richard sauntered back towards Gavin, only stopping when his thighs pushed against his ass. He didn’t give any warning before sticking it in. He must have added extra lube to the condom because it felt wet and sticky inside him but it still felt  _good_. Pressing their bodies together, Richard started sucking on Gavin’s neck.  

 

He could feel his soft, warm body on top of him, calloused hands caressing his thighs, while he was slowly thrust into. God, it felt so big. It hurt at first, but gradually the pain turned into pleasure as he got into the rhythm. His hands scrunched the sheets. Richard moved one of his hands up to Gavin’s shoulder, angling himself forwards to thrust in deeper.  

 

That hit the spot.  

 

Gavin let out a lewd moan and scrunched his eyes shut. Fuck. FUCK.  ** _FUCK_**. Richard somehow managed to hit the same place again and again until he was seeing nothing but stars. Whimpers kept escaping his lips as his unattended dick hit his stomach which shook with each breath he took and with each thrust. The pace picked up and he found himself pushing back his hips to drive the dick in deeper.  

 

A familiar feeling was building up and it felt like he needed to pee. God, he was close. The sensation burned so bad.  

 

He could see the sweat glistening on Richard’s forehead before he wiped it off with the back of his hand. The lack of control he exhibited over controlling his expression told Gavin that he wasn’t too far of either.  

 

“R-Richard I’m gonna – ah – cum,” he gasped, body tensing as he tried to delay the inevitable. His knuckles matched the sheets as he gripped them tighter. Leaning down until his lips ghosted Gavin’s ear, Richard whispered one command. 

 

“Cum for me.” 

 

White spurts shot from his dick as he melted at those words, an extremely pornographic moan coming out of his mouth.  Rich was still thrusting, his hole now extremely overstimulated. Eyes pricking with tears, he bit into his hand, trying to focus on his self-inflicted pain. He couldn’t stop twitching. A few thrusts later Richard came as well, a drawn-out grunt signalling his release. Slowly pulling out, he removed the condom before knotting it and throwing it into the bins nearby.  

 

“Well,” Gavin started after an awkward moment’s silence. “I had... fun. We should do this again sometime.” Gavin felt like burying his face in his hands after daring to say something as cringy as  _that_ but he tried to keep his cool.  

Richard gave him a sad smile. “I need to go find my brother – make sure he’s alright. But,” he grabbed a pen from somewhere and started writing on an unused tissue nearby, passing it to Gavin when he was done. “Here’s my number. I may not always be able to pick up but I’ll always respond.”  

 

They gradually started to get changed, often interrupted by kisses that made at least one of them embarrassed. Still aware of Gavin’s insecurity with his sexuality, Richard suggested that Gavin would leave first and then later he would come out. Agreeing with the plan, Gavin adjusted his hood around his neck to hide any marks and left, giving Rich one quick kiss before he went. He found his way back to the dance floor, passing the girl he met earlier who gave him a knowing smile. Fuck, did she know? He pulled his jacket tighter and kept his head down.  

 

In the end, he ended up finding Tina and Chris who were ready to head home, having already made the most of their time at the Blue Blood club. The car ride back was uncomfortable and it wasn’t just because of his sore ass.  He reflected all their questions asking about what he got up to and if he met anyone new, only telling them that he was tired and wanted to go home.  

 

 

In his apartment, he turned on his laptop and opened up the search bar. ‘Blue Blood’ wasn’t a common name for a club so he soon found it’s webpage. He only wanted to find the usual opening times and how easy it would be to get in again alone, so he wasn’t expecting to find a familiar face on the staff list. Next to a photo of the blonde girl he briefly saw called ‘Chloe,’ he saw a portrait of Richard and his brother, Connor. Fuck. Reading his profile, he found out that  _a typical night with this hunk will cost $250 but it’ll be worth every dollar._ His fingers rested against his lips, the sensation of another man’s lips against his own still fresh.   

The cigarette he had lit was resting near the tissue with Richard’s number on it. God, he wanted to set it on fire. He wanted to cut every tie to the guy who lied to him but he couldn’t. Richard could never love him back, he probably fucked a bunch of closet cases on the daily. Why did he get fucked for free then? Thinking back on the way Richard kept looking at the door and the way he was so,  _so_ , gentle with him when he was being prepped, he couldn’t help hoping Richard felt something more for him. Fuck, his love was like a fucking drug, he needed it so bad, it actually made his life interesting for once. Remembering what they did in that small room caused his dick to get hard again. He quickly dug his hands into his pants and gave it a quick stroke. Fuck. He wasn’t expecting to instantly cum. Lifting his hand back up to his mouth, he gave an experimental lick. It reminded him of Richard. He could taste him on his lips and couldn’t get rid of it. Damn his kiss and the awful things he made him do, the way he made him feel. Fuck, he was worse than nicotine.  


End file.
